Mi hermano, él increible hulk
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Kenta es el hermano mayor de Issei que se fue de la ciudad de Kuo para acabar sus estudios pero en un accidente él se transforma en el increíble Hulk, ¿Qué pasara con Kenta ahora que regrese a Kuo? ¿Cómo reaccionara su familia? Oc x Akeno x Rossweisse
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota: Antes de comenzar les quería decir que esta es una historia que he tenido en mente desde hace tiempo, espero que les guste y también les quería decier que he pensado en hacer un crossover con Boku no hero academia y Hul, aquí les dejo lo un resumen de lo que se trataría:_**

 ** _"Benjamin Banner desde pequeño quiso ser un héroe pero al enterrarse que no tenía una Quirk su padre que era un gran científico intenta darle una atreves de un experimento pero todo sale mal y Benjamin se convierte en el poderoso Hulk ¿Qué sucederá con Benjamin cuando entre a la academia de héroes? ¿Podrá acaso convertirse en un héroe?"_**

 ** _Bueno eso sería todo, comencemos con esta historia:_**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Sueño de ¿?_**

 ** _En una casa en la ciudad de Kuo se encontraba una familia de castaño, dos adultos, uno hombre y una mujer y dos niños, uno tenía diez años y el otro parecía tener quince_**

Te vamos a extrañar mucho-dijo la mujer abrazando al niño de quince años

Yo igual mamá-dijo el chico rompiendo e abrazo

Enorgullécenos Kenta-dijo el hombre

Lo hare papá-dijo el chico

Onni-chan-dijo el pequeño castaño llorando

Oh vamos Issei, no llores regresare pronto-dijo Kenta abrazando a su hermanito

Onni-chan, cuando vuelvas me ayudaras espiar a las chicas en los vestidores-dijo el pequeño castaño

Claro hermanito-dijo Kenta sonriendo a su hermano menor-Bueno es hora de irme, los extrañere, adiós

 ** _Kenta comenzó a caminar lejos de la casa de sus padres y estos junto con su hermano se estaban despidiendo de él y deseándole suerte, de repente todo el ambiente cambio, ya no estaba en Kuo, ahora estaba en un laboratorio lleno de científicos, pero de repente una de las alarmas sonaron y todos comenzaron a correr lejos del laboratorio, un Kenta de diecisiete años se encontraba corriendo hacia la salida, pero al llegar a esta todos ya habían salido y habían cerrado la puerta_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

 ** _Fuera del sueño_**

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

 ** _En una habitación de un hotel se escuchaba la alarma de un reloj, un Kenta de veintidós años apago la alarma y fue al baño. Estando ahí se mojo la cara y se miro al espejo_**

Otra vez ese sueño, ya pasaron cinco años desde ese día-dijo Kenta mientras se miraba al espejo-Hoy regresare a Kuo, espero que no pase nada

 ** _Varias horas después_**

 ** _Kenta había llegado a la ciudad de Kuo y se encontraba en camino a la casa de sus padres_**

 _Espero no enojarme, no quiero lastimar a alguien-pensó Kenta_

 ** _Paso varios minutos caminando por las calles hasta que llego a la casa de sus padres, fue a la puerta y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a su madre la cual se sorprendió mucho al verlo_**

K…Kenta ¿Eres tú? ¿En realidad eres tú?-dijo su madre

Así es mamá, he regresado-dijo Kenta sonriendo

¡Kenta!-grito su madre lanzándose hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza-Me da gusto volverte a ver hijo

Mamá me asfixias-dijo Kenta

Oh lo siento-dijo su madre soltándolo-¡Cariño ven, Kenta regreso!

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo el padre de Kenta saliendo

Hola papá-dijo Kenta

Kenta, que gusto nos da volverte a ver-dijo su padre

A mí también me da gusto volverlo a ver-dijo Kenta

Pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí afuera? De seguro debes de tener hambre, pasemos al comedor para que te prepare algo-dijo su madre

De acuerdo, me muero de hambre-dijo Kenta

 ** _Los tres entraron a la casa y fueron al comedor, la madre de Kenta le preparo unos Sándwiches y se los dio y este comenzó a comerlos_**

Mmm…ya extrañaba probar tus sándwiches mamá-dijo Kenta mientras comía los sándwiches que le preparo su madre

 ****Me alegra saber que aun te gusta mi comida-dijo su madre sonriendo

Cuéntanos Kenta, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo su padre

Bueno termine mis estudios y he conseguido trabajo en la academia de Kuo como maestro-dijo Kenta dándole una mordida a uno de sus sándwiches

Qué alegría, así pasaras más tiempo con Issei-dijo su madre

Hablando de Issei, ¿Dónde está?-dijo Kenta

En la academia, pero descuida ya es la hora de que los chicos salgan, de seguro no tardara en llegar-dijo su padre

Pero te admitimos que te llevaran una gran sorpresa-dijo su madre

¿Por qué lo dics?-dijo Kenta

Pues solo te diremos que han sucedido muchas cosas sorprendentes que jamás pensamos que sucederían-dijo su madre

 ** _En ese momento se escucho como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba_**

¡Ya llegamos!

 ** _Se escucho una voz de chico o dos de chicas, los tres castaños fueron a la entrada de la casa y ahí vieron a un chico castaño de uso diecisiete años y a dos hermosas chicas, una era rubio y la otra de cabello carmesí. El castaño se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kenta_**

Hola Issei a pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Kenta antes de ver a los dos chicas-Dime ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Issei ¿Conoces a este señor?-dijo la pelirroja

Sí, él es mi hermano mayor-dijo el castaño

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos chicas sorprendidas

¿Issei-san tiene un hermano mayor?-dijo la rubia sorprendida

¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?-dijo la pelirroja

Bueno yo….

Déjenme presentarme, soy Kenta Hyoudou el hermano mayor de Issei, es un placer-dijo Kenta

Yo soy Asia Argento, un gusto conocerte Kenta-san-dijo la rubia

Y yo soy Rias Gremory, un gusto conocerlo-dijo la pelirroja

Un gusto conocerlas chicas y díganme ¿Cómo es que conocen a mi hermanito pervertido?-dijo Kenta

¿A quién le dices pervertido?-dijo Issei ofendido

Bueno él junto con Asia son miembros de mi club que tengo en la academia-dijo Rias

¿Hablas de la academia de la ciudad?-dijo Kenta

Si-dijo Rias

Ya veo, pues creo que los veré más seguido a ustedes tres-dijo Kenta

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Issei

Issei, tú hermano se a graduado y consiguió un trabajo como maestro en la academia ¿No es genial? Así pasaran más tiempo juntos -dijo su madre

¡¿Qué?!-grito Issei

Así es, mañana iré a una entrevista con el director para que me dé el trabajo-dijo Kenta

Es una broma ¿Verdad?-dijo Issei

No, seré tu maestro, así que será mejor que me comiences a llamar "Sensei"-dijo Kenta

Espero que le den el trabajo, Kenta-san-dijo Asia

Yo igual, espero que le den el trabajo-dijo Rias

Gracias-dijo Kenta mirando a su hermano-¿Tú no me desearas suerte?

Etto…de seguro te darán el trabajo-dijo Issei sin animos

No te oyes con ánimos con que sea tú maestro-dijo Kenta

Bueno dejemos eso a un lado, Kenta de seguro debes estar cansado y ya es muy tarde, porque no te quedar a dormir-dijo su madre

No es mala idea, he rentado un departamento cerca de aquí pero dijeron que fuera mañana, así que no suena mal quedarme a dormir-dijo Kenta

Bien, te sorprenderá saber que deje tú cuarto tal como lo dejaste-dijo su madre

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Kenta se encontraba en su vieja habitación acostado en su cama, él se encontraba mirando el techo y en ese momento su madre entro a su habitación_**

Kenta, perdón que te moleste pero ¿Podrías ir a la tienda por algunas cosas para la cena?-dijo su madre

Claro mamá-dijo Kenta levantándose de la cama

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kenta se encontraba saliendo de un mini súper mercado con varias bolsas, él comenzó a caminar hacia su casa pero por el camino se encontró una mujer que se le acerco_**

Disculpe, no encuentro a mi hijo ¿Me podría ayudar a buscarlo?-dijo la mujer

Claro, le ayudare-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta ayudo a la mujer a buscar a su hijo y está lo llevo a unos almacenes que estaban abandonados_**

¿Está segura que su hijo está aquí?-dijo Kenta

¡JAJAJAJA!-la mujer de repente comenzó a reír como loca-¡Estúpido humano, has sido engañado! ¡Ahora te matare!

 ** _El cuerpo de la mujer cambio, la parte de debajo de su cuerpo cambio por completo era totalmente grotesco mientras que su parte de la cintura para arriba no cambio. Kenta se sorprendió al ver como la chica cambio. La chica se lanzó hacia Kenta y trato de cómeselo peor por suerte Kenta la esquivo_**

No tiene caso que trates de huir, no podrás escapar de mí-dijo la mujer

 ** _La mujer se volvió a lanzarse contra el castaño pero este de nuevo volvió a esquivarla, Kenta podía sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido_**

 _Oh no, no otra vez-pensó Kenta_

 ** _Kenta se concentro tanto en sus pensamientos que no vio como la mujer se volvió a lanzar contra él_**

 **¡CRONCH!**

¡AAAHHH!

 ** _Kenta sintió mucho dolor al sentir como la mujer le estaba mordiendo el hombro derecho_**

Jejeje, ahora te comeré-dijo la mujer mientras mordió a Kenta

 **¡CRONCH!**

 ** _La mujer mordió más fuerte a Kenta y este soltó otro grito de dolor, de repente los ojos de Kenta cambiaron de color, ahora eran verdes, Kenta agarro la boca de la mujer y con una increíble fuerza se la quito de encima y la lanzó contra una de las paredes del almacén. La mujer se levanto y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Kenta se estaba volviendo más grande y musculoso, su ropa se comenzó a romper mientras que cada vez que sus músculos y altura incrementaban, la piel de Kenta cambio a un color verde y su cabello también cambio a un color verde pero era un verde oscuro, toda la ropa de Kenta se rompió a excepción de sus pantalones que solo se rompieron un poco_**

 **¡ROOOOOOAAAARRR!**

 ** _Kenta soltó un rugido que hizo temblar el suelo un poco, la mujer se sorprendió por lo que acababa de suceder, Kenta corrió hacia la mujer y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _De un simple golpe hizo que el cuerpo de la mujer atravesara la pared del almacén, la chica estaba debajo de los escombros de la pared y estaba por levantarse pero de repente kenta la levanto con su brazo derecho_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _La azoto bruscamente contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Kenta siguió azotando la mujer un tiempo más hasta dejarla tendida en el cráter que había formado con su cuerpo, la mujer sorprendentemente seguía viva, ella a duras penas estaba tratando de levantarse pero…_**

 **¡PAAAAMMM!**

 ** _De un fuerte pisotón Kenta le aplasto la cabeza, Kenta se aparto del cadáver de la mujer y estaba por irse pero de la nada un extraño rayo lo golpe en la espalda y eso lo hizo enojar, el volteo a ver quien había sido y se encontró una hermosa chica pelinegra de unos dieciochos años_**

Ara, ara parece que he encontrado otro demonio que debo eliminar-dijo la chica

¡Nadie lastima a Hulk!

¿Hulk?-dijo la chica confundida

 ** _Kenta corrió hacia la chica pero de la nada un rayo de color carmesí lo golpeo enviándolo hacia el almacén, la pelinegra volteo a ver atrás y pudo ver a Rias, Issei y Asia que están junto con una loli peliblanca y un chico rubio_**

Llegamos a tiempo-dijo Rias

Ara Buchou, no era necesario que se metiera yo podía sola-dijo la pelinegra

No lo creó Akeno, veo que esa bestia es muy fuerte-dijo Rias

 _No sé porque pero esa criatura se me hace familiar-pensó Issei_

 **¡ROOOOAAAAR!**

 ** _Kenta salió del almacén y vio a Rias y a su grupo_**

Demonio. Yo soy Rias Gremory y vengo a exterminarte-dijo Rias

¡Hulk aplastara a debiluchos!

¿Hulk?-dijeron confundidos

 ** _Kenta rápidamente corrió hacia ellos_**

Kiba-dijo Rias

Hai Buchou-dijo el rubio

 ** _El rubio saco una espada y se lanzó contra Kenta_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Kiba le hizo un corte a Kenta en el pecho del cual comenzó a sangrar pero se sorprendió al ver que su sangre era verde pero se quedo más sorprendido al ver como el corte que le hizo comenzaba a regenerarse_**

 ** _Kiba se volvió a lanzar contra él pero esta vez Kenta sujeto la espada de Kiba con su mano derecha_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Kenta golpeo a Kiba con su mano izquierda y lo a volar lejos de ahí_**

¡Kiba!-gritaron todos preocupados

 ** _La loli peliblanco se lanzó contra Kenta y le dio unos fuertes golpes en la cara y en el estomago, pero para sorpresa de la loli, Kenta resistió a sus golpes, la loli le iba dar una poderosa patada pero Kenta sujeto su pierna y la lanzó contra el almacén haciendo que este se le cayera encima_**

¡Konkeo!

Ara, Ara está bestia nos está ocasionando problemas-dijo Akeno mientras cargaba rayos en sus manos-Toma esto-dijo lanzándole los rayos

 ** _El rayó golpeo a Kenta ocasionándole algo de daño y poniéndolo más enojado_**

Akeno, retira a todos-dijo Rias

Pero Buchou….

Solo hazlo-dijo Rias

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno-Issei-san, Asia-san, ayúdenme a sacar a Koneko de los escombros

Hai-dijo Asia

 ** _Issei no dijo nada y solo se quedo viendo a la bestia verde, él se le quedo mirando unos segundos más hasta que corrió hacia donde estaba la bestia_**

¡Issei regresa!-grito Rias

 ** _Issei no hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia la bestia hasta estar delante de esta, la bestia se quedo viendo al pequeño castaño con una mirada de enojo_**

¿Eres tú Kenta?-dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Rias y a Asia-¿Eres tú hermano?

¿Esa criatura es Kenta-san?-dijo Asia sorprendida

Debe ser una broma-dijo Rias

 ** _La mirada de enojo que tenía Kenta en su cara desapareció, él se quedo mirando a Issei por unos segundos hasta que lo reconoció y hablo_**

I….¿Issei?

 ** _Continuara…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

I….¿Issei?

 ** _Issei seguía mirando a la gran criatura verde, Rias y Asia se sorprendieron al ver que esa criatura era Kenta, el hermano mayor de Issei que acababan de conocer, de repente la gran criatura verde comenzó a perder musculatura y altura, su piel comenzó a cambiar de color y en un momento a otro Kenta regreso a la normalidad, Kenta está a punto de caer desmayado al suelo pero antes que lo hiciera Issei lo agarro. Rias, Akeno y Asia se acercaron en donde estaban los dos castaños_**

¿Quién es él?-dijo Akeno mirando a Kenta

Es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Kenta-dijo Issei

No puedo creer que él fuera esa criatura-dijo Rias

¿Qué haremos Buchou?-dijo Asia

Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a su cuarto, mañana pensaremos en cómo solucionarlo-dijo Rias-Issei, tu lo levaras a su cuarto

Hai-dijo el castaño

Akeno, tú, Asia y yo buscaremos a Kiba y sacaremos a Koneko de los escombros-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron las dos

Bien, en marcha-dijo Rias

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Kenta y lo golpearon en sus ojos haciendo que el castaño se despertara, él se miro y vio que solo estaba sus pantalones que estaban rotos hasta sus rodillas_**

Oh no. Paso de nuevo-dijo Kenta antes de ver el reloj que tenía en la pared-Maldición se me hace tarde para la entrevista

 ** _Kenta rápidamente salió de la cama y se vistió para la entrevista. Él ahora estaba usando un traje de oficina de color negro, rápidamente bajo las escaleras_**

Kenta, no corras en las escaleras-dijo su madre

Lo siento mamá peor se me hace tarde para la entrevista de trabajo en la academia-dijo Kenta

Oh entiendo, te deseo suerte-dijo su madre

Por cierto, lamento no haber traído las cosas de la tienda anoche-dijo Kenta

¿De qué hablas? Anoche me trajiste las cosas y venias tan cansado que no cenaste y fuiste a tu habitación a dormir-dijo su madre

¿Qué enserio? Bueno, no importa nos vemos-dijo Kenta saliendo de la casa de sus padres

 _¿Acaso lo de ayer fue un sueño?-pensó Kenta mientras corría hacia la academia_

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Kenta llego a la academia de la ciudad y rápidamente corrió a la entrada de esta, al entrar a la academia vio lo grande que era, el corrió por la academia hasta que encontró la oficina del director, él abrió la puerta y pudo ver al director que estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio_**

¿Usted es Kenta Hyoudou?-dijo el director

Así es señor-dijo Kenta

Llega tarde a la entrevista, espero que si es que consigue el trabajo no haga esto-dijo el director

Le prometo que no pasara-dijo Kenta

Bien, siéntese por favor para que iniciemos la entrevista-dijo el directos

Sí-dijo Kenta sentándose

 ** _Una hora después_**

Bien señor Hyoudou, por lo que veo usted es la persona adecuada para el puesto de maestro-dijo el director

¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo Kenta

Así es, felicidades a partir de mañana será el maestro de matemáticas-dijo el director

Se lo agradezco mucho, le juro que no se arrepentirá-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta se levanto y salió de la oficina, al salir pudo ver como todos los estudiantes estaban en los pasillos de la escuela, el comenzó a caminar a la salida y pudo ver como todas las estudiantes se le quedaron viendo con corazones en sus ojos_**

Quien es él, ¿Sera un nuevo maestro?-susurro una de las chicas

No lo sé pero si lo fuera me gustaría tomar una clase privada con él-susurro otra

 ** _Todas las chicas comenzaron a susurrar cosas sobre Kenta_**

 _¿Qué extrañas son las estudiantes de esta academia?-pensó Kenta_

 ** _Kenta salió de la academia y estaba dispuesto a irse a la casa de sus padres pero pudo ver como un Kiba que tenía algunas vendas en su cuerpo se acercaba a él_**

Disculpe ¿Usted es Kenta Hyoudou?-dijo Kiba

Sí ¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Kenta

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kiba Yuto, Buchou quiero verlo-dijo Kiba

¿Buchou?-dijo Kenta confundido

Creo que la conoces, su nombre es Rias Gremory-dijo Kiba

Entiendo, de acuerdo vamos-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kiba llevo a Kenta hasta un viejo edificio que se encontraba en la academia, al llegar entraron al edificio y Kenta pudo ver a Asia, Rias, Issei junto con Akeno y Koneko, la peliblanca tenía al igual que Kiba vendas en su cuerpo_**

Buchou aquí está-dijo Kiba

Gracias Kiba-dijo Rias

Así que este es tu club-dijo Kenta mirando a su alrededor-Me gusta, hola Issei-dijo saludando a su hermano

Hola-dijo Issei

Bueno Kenta-san de seguro se pregunta porque lo mande a llamar-dijo Rias

La verdad sí-dijo Kenta

Bueno antes que le diga el motivo, quiero saber algo ¿Le dieron el trabajo?-dijo Rias

Sí, desde mañana seré su maestro de matemáticas-dijo Kenta

Felicidades Kenta-san-dijo Asia

Muchas gracias Asia-dijo Kenta

Lo felicito mucho Kenta-san –dijo Rias-Ahora le diré el asunto por lo cual lo llame, dígame ¿El nombre de Hulk le suena?-dijo la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Kenta

Así que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, anoche me transforme-dijo Kenta

Así que lo recuerda, ¿Podría explicarnos que fue lo de anoche?-dijo Rias

Es algo complicado de explicar, pero díganme ¿Alguien salió herido?-dijo Kenta

La verdad es que lo enfrentamos, lastimo a Kiba y a Koneko-dijo Rias señalando al rubio y a la peliblanca

En verdad lo lamento, no fue mi intensión-dijo Kenta a los dos

Entonces Kenta-san ¿No nos explicara?-dijo Rias

Lo único que les puedo decir que esa criatura es muy peligrosa, es mejor que se aparten de mi cuando me trasforme-dijo Kenta

Kenta ¿Desde cuándo puedes transformarte en esa criatura?-dijo Issei

Desde hace cinco años-dijo Kenta

Bueno Kenta-san dejemos ese tema a un lado por un momento y hablemos de otra cosa-dijo Rias

¿De qué quieren hablar?-dijo Kenta

Hay algo muy importante que debe saber de todos nosotros Kenta-san-dijo Rias antes de extender un par de alas de demonios de su espalda que sorprendió a Kenta

 ** _Todos los demás del club también extendieron un par de alas de su espalda, incluso su hermano_**

Vera Kenta-san, todos nosotros somos demonios-dijo Rias

¿Pero cómo es eso posible?-dijo Kenta volteando a ver a su hermano-¿Tú también Issei?

Antes que vinieras pasaron muchas cosas extrañas-dijo Issei

Se lo explicare, hace mucho hubo una guerra entre los demonios, ángeles y caídos, en la guerra se perdieron muchos demonios y para que la raza de los demonios subsistiera se crearon estás-dijo Rias sacando una extraña torre de ajedrez de su bolsillo-Estás son "Evil piece", con estás piezas podemos resucitar a los humanos en demonios, cada pieza le da a cada uno de los siervos diferentes poderes

Ok, entiendo en cierta parte pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo Kenta

Quiero que se vuelva uno de mis siervos Kenta-san-dijo Rias-Si se vuelve mi siervo tendrá un gran futuro, se la una persona muy conocida en el inframundo

¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Qué pasara si un día me transformo en Hulk y no puedes controlarme?-dijo Kenta

Ya he pensado en eso y si se vuelve mi siervo es posible que no se transforme ya que cuando una persona se vuelve un demonio, se bloquea parte de su poder-dijo Rias

Ya veo-dijo Kenta

 _Es una pequeña oportunidad para mantener a Hulk bajo control pero tengo mis dudas si en verdad funcionara-pensó Kenta_

Aparte si eso no lo convence, tengo esto-dijo Rias chasqueando los dedos y unos papeles aparecieron-Si se une a mi nobleza podrá obtener privilegios como este-dijo entregándole los papeles a Kenta

 ** _Kenta leyó los papeles y se sorprendió mucho por la cantidad de dinero que estaba escrita en ellos_**

¿Enserio me pagaran todo esto?-dijo Kenta

Sí, ya que aparte trabajara como maestro en la academia te darán ese sueldo aparte que el que te den en la academia-dijo Rias

Wow con este sueldo acepto ser un demonio-dijo Kenta

Bien entonces-dijo Rias poniendo la pieza de ajedrez en el pecho de Kenta-En este momento tu servirás al clan Gremory y a mí

 ** _La pieza de ajedrez comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Kenta pero de repente esta salió de su cuerpo volando_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Kenta

Mmm…parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé-dijo Rias sacando otra pieza de ajedrez pero está era diferente-tendré que usar una pieza mutada

¿Qué son las piezas mutadas?-dijo Asia

Las piezas mutadas son otro tipo de Evil Piece pero son más fuertes que estas-dijo Akeno

Bien, estoy segura que esta vez funcionara-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias de nuevo puso la pieza en el pecho de Kenta y esta comenzó a entrar pero parecía que volvería a salir pero esta vez la pieza quedo dentro del cuerpo de Kenta y de su espalda salieron dos pares de alas de demonio_**

Me veo bien con ellas-dijo kenta mirando sus alas

Bienvenido al club del ocultismo, Kenta-sensei-dijo Rias- Déjeme presentare a los demás miembros, ella es Akeno y es mi "Reina"-dijo presentado a la pelinegra

Mucho gusto-dijo Kenta

Encantada de conocerlo Kenta-san, espero que usted me de clases privadas-dijo Akeno de manera coqueta

¿Eh?-dijo Kenta sonrojado

Akeno contrólate-dijo Rias-Él es mi "Caballo" Kiba Yuto

Un placer conocerlo Kenta-sensei-dijo Kiba

Mucho gusto-dijo Kenta

Y ella al igual que tú es una "Torre", ella es Koneko-dijo Rias presentando a la peliblanca

Mucho gusto Kenta-sensei-dijo la peliblanca

Mucho gusto-dijo Kenta

Y ya conoces a Asia, ella es mi "Alfil" y tú hermano es mi "Peón"-dijo Rias

Ya veo, bueno si eso es todo me tengo que ir, mañana comenzare a dar clases en la academia y tengo que ver si ya llegaron mis cosas en el departamento que rentare-dijo Kenta

De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Kenta-sensei-dijo Rias

Nos vemos-dijo Kenta ocultando sus alas y saliendo del edificio

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Kenta se encontraba en un departamento con todas sus cosas, el departamento en donde se quedaría a vivir era normal, tenía un baño, una estufa, un refrigerador, un sillón, una cama y una televisión_**

 ** _El castaño se encontraba desempacando toda su ropa en su nueva habitación y a desempacar toda su ropa tomo un baño y se preparo para dormir pero antes de eso se cepillo los dientes_**

Bien, ya estoy listo para dormir-dijo Kenta mientras se miraba al espejo

 ** _Kenta estaba por irse a la cama pero…_**

¿Por qué Kenta encerró a Hulk?

 ** _Kenta regreso a verse al espejo y se sorprendió mucho al ver que su reflejo no estaba sino el reflejo que estaba era el de Hulk_**

¿Qué demonios es esto?-dijo Kenta acercando su mano al espejo

¿Acaso Kenta quiere mantener a Hulk encerrado para siempre?-dijo Hulk enojado

 ** _Kenta se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que estaba pasando ahora estaba muy confundido y de la nada el reflejo de Hulk desapareció, Kenta fue a su cama y se metió entre la sabanas para después quedarse mirando el techo_**

¿Qué demonios está pasando?-dijo Kenta

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Academia de Kuo_**

 ** _En el salón 2-A se encontraban todos los alumnos esperando a su maestro para iniciar la clase, en eso la puerta del salón se abrió y Kento entro llevando puesto un traje negro y un maletín, Todas las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron y se le quedaron mirando, mientras que los chicos se enojaron con el castaño por tener toda la atención de las chicas. Kenta camino hasta el escritorio, puso su maletín arriba de este y miro a sus nuevos alumnos_**

Buenos días a todos, yo voy a ser su nuevo maestro de matemáticas-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta abrió su maletín y de él saco una caja de gises, se acerco al pizarrón y en el escribió su nombre para después voltear a ver a sus alumnos_**

Mi nombre es Kenta Hyoudou, espero llevarnos bien-dijo Kenta

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el apellido de Kenta, todos voltearon a ver a Issei y luego a Kenta, en eso una chica levanto su mano_**

Disculpe sensei, está diciendo que usted es familiar de Issei Hyoudou?-dijo la chica

Sí, yo soy su hermano mayor-dijo Kenta

¡¿Hermano mayor?!-grito todo el salón

Sí, pero no le tomen importancia, en mi clase no habrá favoritismo para nadie-dijo Kenta-Ahora saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la pagina cuarenta y cinco

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Era la hora del descanso, todos los alumos estaban en el patio almorzando mientras que Kenta se encontraba en el baño, el castaño se estaba lavando las manos, se mojo un poco la cara y se miro al espejo_**

Parece que lo de anoche no fue nada, de seguro fue mi imaginación-dijo Kenta

 ** _Pero al terminar de decir eso, su reflejo cambio y en el espejo ahora estaba Hulk_**

¿Qué demonios?-dijo Kenta sorprendido

Escucha Kenta, Hulk no estará encerrado por mucho tiempo, Hulk saldrá tarde o temprano-dijo Hulk

 ** _En eso Hulk desapareció del espejo y Kenta se quedo viendo su reflejo_**

¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta salió del baño pero al hacerlo, sin querer tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo, el castaño pudo sentir algo suave en sus manos, el miro a la persona con quien había tropezado y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Akeno en el suelo, miro sus manos y vio como estaban en los pechos de la pelinegra. Todas las chicas que estaban en el lugar al ver eso comenzaron a murmurar cosas malas del maestro castaño_**

Ya vieron, es igual de pervertido que Issei-dijo una chica

Que mal, yo esperaba que no fuera otro pervertido-dijo otra

Parece que eso de ser pervertido es de familia-dijo otra

 ** _Kenta rápidamente quito sus manos de los pechos de Akeno, se levanto y ayudo a la pelinegra a levantarse_**

Espero que no estés molesta por esto, fue un accidente-dijo Kenta

Descuide Kenta-sensei, no estoy molesta con usted-dijo Akeno

¿Enserio? Wow, es un alivio-dijo Kenta

De hecho, podría dejar que me agarrara los pechos otra vez-dijo Akeno de modo coqueto

¿Qué?-dijo Kenta sorprendido y sonrojado

No tengo ninguna molestia con eso-dijo Akeno

Etto…yo…Mira la hora, tengo que dar clase, nos vemos después-dijo Kenta yéndose de ahí

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos estaban regresando a sus casas, Kenta estaba a punto de irse pero su hermano le dijo que había una reunión en el club, los dos castaños fueron al club donde estaban todos los miembros esperándolos_**

Muy bien ya que han llegado comenzaremos con esta reunión-dijo Rias mirando a Kenta- Kenta-sensei ¿Cómo se siente siendo un demonio?

Pues me siento bien, me agrada esto de ser demonio-dijo Kenta

Bien, lo llame a llamar porque quiero comprobar su fuerza-dijo Rias-Como sabe, usted posee una pieza de torre, eso significa que al renacer como demonio ha ganada una gran fuerza y quiero comparar que tan fuerte es con mi otra torre, Koneko

Me parece bien-dijo Kenta

Muy bien, vamos al patio de atrás-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos salieron al patio trasero del edificio, Kenta y Koneko estban enfrente de los demás y en eso aparecieron dos círculos mágico, de ellos salieron unas pesas_**

Esas pesas son de cien kilogramos, levántenlas-dijo Rias

 ** _Las dos torres asintieron y sin problemas la levantaron para después soltarlas_**

Bien, ahora subamos de nivel-dijo Rias

 ** _Otros círculos mágicos aparecieron y de ellos salieron otras pesas más grandes que las anteriores_**

Esas son pesas de trescientos kilogramos-dijo Rias

Buchou, yo no puedo levantar esa cantidad-dijo Koneko

Muy bien Koneko, no debes levantarlas si no puedes-dijo Rias-¿Qué hay de usted, Kenta-sensei?

Lo intentare-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta tomo las pesas y poco a poco fue reventándolas hasta que las levanto por completo para después soltarlas_**

Genial, has superado a Koneko en fuerza-dijo Rias-Ahora quiero saber cuál es tu limite

 ** _Rias creó otro círculo mágico delante de Kenta y de él apareció unas pesas muchas más grandes que las anteriores_**

Estas son pesas de seiscientos kilogramos, más de media tonelada-dijo Rias

Buchou ¿No cree que eso es excederse?-dijo Akeno

Muy bien, las levantare-dijo Kenta

Espera Kenta, no debes hacerlo si crees que no puedes-dijo Issei

Descuida, sé que puedo levantar estas pesas-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta tomo las pesas y para sorpresa de todo el club, Kenta estaba levantando las pesas, parecía que tenía dificultades al principio pero al final las levanto por completo en el aire para después soltarlas y al hacerlo hizo temblar un poco el suelo_**

Genial, quiero ver hasta dónde llega tu fuerza-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias volvió a crear otro círculo mágico del cual salieron otras pesas mucho más grandes_**

Estas son pesas de una tonelada-dijo Rias-¿Crees poder levantarlas?

No hay problema-dijo Kenta

 ** _Kenta tomo las pesas e intento levantarlas pero eran muy pesadas para él, apenas si pudo levantarlas un poco_**

Rayos-dijo Kenta

No te preocupes, lo intentaste-dijo Rias

Aun no me doy por vencido-dijo Kenta volviendo a tomar las pesas

Kenta espera, puedes lastimarte-dijo Issei

 ** _Kenta volvió a intentar levantar las pesas y para sorpresa de todos lo estaba logrando, poco a poco estaba levantando las gigantescas pesas, pero lo que nadie noto fue como los ojos de Kenta cambiaron a un tono verde, Kenta levanto por completo las pesas y luego las soltó_**

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Las pesas hicieron temblar el lugar en donde estaban y agrieto el suelo_**

Increíble, tu fuerza es algo de otro mundo-dijo Rias

Gracias-dijo Kenta

Ningun demonio ha podido levantar esa cantidad, dime ¿Cuándo te transformas en Hulk, eres más fuerte?-dijo Rias

Sí, soy mucho más fuerte-dijo Kenta-Pero no puedo controlarlo

Ya veo, bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya he visto lo fuerte que eres ahora quiero darte estos-dijo Rias sacando unos folletos para dárselos a Kenta

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Kenta

Son folletos, ya que eres un novato tendrás que repartirlos, pero descuida tendrás compañía-dijo Rias

¿De quién?-dijo Kenta

De nosotros-dijo Issei dando un paso enfrente junto con Asia-Nosotros también somos novatos

Ok, me parece bien-dijo Kenta

 ** _Los dos hermanos y la rubia tomaron los folletos y se fueron del lugar_**

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kenta regreso a la ciudad, trabajaba como maestro en la academia y de que se volvió demonio. En las últimas semanas él junto con Asia e Issei iban a repartir los folletos a terminar las clases. También el castaño se habían metido en algunos problemas en la escuela, problemas que involucraban a Akeno, por toda la escuela se comenzaba a correr el rumor de que Akeno y Kenta estaban en una relación, eso no le gusto para nada al director de la academia y puso bajo observación a Kenta, pero el castaño también sus problemas personales, como pasaban los días, cada vez que miraba su reflejo, ya sea en un espejo o en el agua o donde fuera, Hulk aparecía diciendo que se liberaría y que haría pagar a Kenta por encerrarlo_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Kenta había llegado a la academia y por el camino miro a su hermano que estaba caminando solo y pudo notar que le pasaba algo_**

Oye Issei-dijo Kenta caminando hacia su hermano

Kenta-dijo Issei

¿Qué tienes? Te noto algo preocupado y confundido-dijo Kenta

Pues veras, anoche paso algo raro-dijo Issei

Cuéntame, tal vez pueda ayudarte-dijo Kenta

Bueno lo que paso fue que….Buchou apareció en mi cuarto y me pidió que le quitara su virginidad-dijo Issei

¿Qué?-dijo Kenta sorprendido

Sí, se que suena algo loco-dijo Issei

¿Y tú que hicistes?-dijo Kenta

Los dos estábamos por hacerlo pero antes que lo hiciéramos, una mujer apareció y se llevo a Buchou-dijo Issei

¿Una mujer?-dijo kenta

Sí, una mujer de cabello plateado y con traje de sirvienta-dijo Issei

Eso es muy extraño, oye ¿Dónde está Asia? Por lo regular ella siempre está contigo-dijo kenta

Ella fue al club-dijo Issei

Ya veo, mejor vamos nosotros también, así tal vez resolvamos lo que sucedió anoche-dijo Kenta

 ** _Los dos hermanos fueron al club y al entrar pudieron ver a todos los miembros del club, Kenta pudo ver a un mujer de unos veinte o treinta años de cabello plateado que vestía un traje de sirvienta_**

 _Debe ser la mujer que menciono Issei-pensó Kenta_

 ** _Pero también pudo ver a un chico de cabello rubio que estaba acompañado de varias mujeres. El rubio estaba sentado alado de Rias, el rubio estaba tocando las piernas de la pelirroja hasta que esta se harto y se levanto_**

Basta Raiser, no me casare contigo-dijo Rias

 _¿Casarse?-pensaron los dos castaños_

No tienes opción, sabes bien que este matrimonio es muy importante para los demonios, no queras decepcionar a tu familia ¿O sí?-dijo el rubio

Lo sé muy bien y si me casare pero con el hombre que yo elija-dijo Rias

Escúchame bien Rias, te llevare al inframundo conmigo quieras o no ¿Entendiste?-dijo Raiser sujetando el brazo derecho de Rias

Oye, quita tus sucias manos de Buchou-dijo Issei

¿Eh?-dijo Raiser volteando a ver a Issei-¿Quién eres tú?

Soy Issei Hyoudou, peón de Buchou-dijo Issei

Issei-sama, debe comportarse, este es Raiser Phoenix, heredero del clan Phoenix, uno de los setenta y dos pilares del inframundo-dijo la peli plateada

No me importa eso, él le faltando al respeto a Buchou-dijo Issei

Vaya, parece que no le has mostrado modales a tus siervos Rias-dijo Raiser volteando a ver a su chicas-Mira, muéstrale respeto

Hai, Raiser-sama-dijo una chica pelinegra que tenía un gran bastón

 ** _La chica se lanzo contra el castaño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo mando contra una pared_**

Raiser, para con esto de una vez-dijo Rias enojada

Ese demonio debe aprender su lugar, Mira-dijo Raiser

Hai-dijo la pelinegra

 ** _Mira se volvió a lanzar contra Issei pero antes que lo golpeara, Kenta detuvo su bastón con su mano derecha, Mira vio los ojos de Kenta y vio que eran verdes y al verlos sintió un gran miedo hacia el castaño_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Kenta le dio un puñetazo a Mira que la mando contra una pared, la pelinegra atravesó la pared con su cuerpo dejando un gran agujero en esta_**

Tú, eres un….

 ** _Antes de que Raiser terminara de hablar, Kenta se le fue encima y lo comenzó a golpear una y otra vez, con cada golpe que le daba al rubio, hundía su cabeza en el suelo_**

¡Ya basta!-grito la peli plateada

 ** _La mujer con traje de sirvienta intento separarlos pero cuando vio los ojos de Kenta, ella retrocedió asustada_**

 _¿Grayfia-onne-sama está asustada?-pensó Rias mirando como la peli plateada retrocedía_

Kenta, es suficiente, dejalo-dijo Rias

 ** _Kenta miro a Rias y se levanto, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y Raiser se levanto del suelo_**

¡Rias ¿Acaso no les enseñas modales a tus siervos?!-grito Raiser furioso

Como si no lo merecieras, eso te pasa por golpear a su hermano-dijo Rias

¿Hermano?-dijo Raiser

Ya que todo se tranquilizo, tengo algo importante que decir-dijo la peli platead-Hay un recurso para romper el compromiso y es un Reating Game

¿Qué es un Reating Game?-dijo Kenta

Es un juego jugado por los demonios con títulos que compiten junto a sus siervos-dijo Kiba

Acepto y te venceré Raiser-dijo Rias

Bien, acepto también, ya he participado en varios juegos y he ganado la mayoría de ellos-dijo Raiser con arrogancia

Entonces está decidido, iré a informarles a ambas familias-dijo la peli plateada creando un círculo mágico para después desaparecer

Rias ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en diez días? Lo podemos hacer ahora pero no seria emocionante-dijo Raiser

¿Me estás dando ventaja?-dijo Rias

Sería bueno que acepte Buchou, podemos usar ese tiempo para entrenar-dijo Akeno

Muy bien, acepto-dijo Rias

Bien-dijo Riaser

 ** _Raiser mando a una de las chicas por Mira y cuando regreso con ella, creó un círculo mágico debajo de todos ellos para después desaparecer_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _El club del ocultismo se había ido a un bosque que era territorio del clan Gremory para entrenar, la primera semana estuvieron entrenando a los nuevos miembros, Kenta, Asia y Issei aprendieron a cómo usar magia, a combatir y pelear con espada. Pero no eran muy buenos, a pesar del entrenamiento que estaban teniendo, no lo podrían ganar a Raiser_**

 ** _Actualemte_**

 ** _Era de noche, todos estaban descansando después del entrenamiento, todos menos Kenta, el castaño estaba caminando por el bosque hasta que llego a un lago, el se paro cerca del lago y vio su reflejo en el agua_**

Hulk, se que estas ahí, necesito hablar contigo-dijo Kenta

 ** _En eso su reflejo cambio por el de Hulk_**

¿Qué quieres Kenta?-dijo Hulk

Necesito tu ayuda, se que con la fuerza que tenemos ahora no podremos ganarle a ese rubio-dijo Kenta

¿Por qué Hulk debería ayudarte? Tú encerraste a Hulk en este lugar-dijo Hulk

Hare lo que sea con tal que nos ayudes-dijo Kenta

Muy bien, Hulk ayudara con una sola condición-dijo Hulk

¿Cuál?-dijo Kenta

Hulk se queda afuera y kenta se queda adentro para siempre-dijo Hulk

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
